Carmine
Summary Carmine is a playable character in the game Under Night In-Birth EXE:Late. Carmine is an In-Birth who really doesn't want to fight with people but against people. Ever since he became an In-Birth all he has been doing is fighting. One day after defeating a foe they mention the name of the leader of Amnesia, the strongest In-Birth, Paradox. Excited by the idea of an In-Birth worthy of his time Carmine goes off to find this "Paradox" and defeat them. Carmine is sadistic, battle driven, short-tempered, and has a knack for using inappropriate language. He believes in his abilities and is seen laughing at those who challenge him. He enjoys attacking people and is more than willing to kill his opponent if they "piss him off". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Carmine Prime, "Red Origin" Origin: Under Night In-Birth Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: In-Birth Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Blood Manipulation (Can only be used on his own blood. Can drain people of their blood to fix his level of blood), Extrasensory Perception, Teleportation, Regeneration (Low), Absorption, Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage Nonexistent beings), Nonexistent Erasure (Can erase Voids), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Enhanced Senses, Resistance to Existence Erasure, Disease Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Fear Manipulation, Corruption, Possession and Madness Manipulation (Type 3). Attack Potency: Town level (Can damage Linne and Hyde) Speed: Lightspeed (Can keep pace with other characters such as Hyde) Lifting Strength: Peak human (Can pick up Waldstein with ease) Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: Town level (Can survive Godslay/God Mower) Stamina: Very high, shows no sign of tiring in combat. Range: His regular attacks are arm's length. However, attacks that come from pools of his blood can be from the pool and it doesn't matter where he is. Standard Equipment: Rein Blood (His own blood) Intelligence: 3rd year high schooler, sadistic, quick-to-anger, and knows that he can only use Rein Blood so much. Weaknesses: Likes to start fights by covering himself in his own blood (to try and intimidate the opponent first), his blood based attacks damage him when used, sadistic and short-tempered. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'EXS of Lifeblood "Blood Spike":' This allows Carmine to control his blood. He can shoot blood out of his hand, slice people with a wave of blood, crystallize his blood, and he can even drain people of their blood. *'Roll Up!: '''Moves Carmine's blood pool around. *'Spin Around!: A spinning circle of blood that leaves a pool of blood afterward. Carmine hurts himself in order to use this. Spin Around has an unnamed follow-up that uses an already placed pool of blood immediately, this causes the blood pool to lash at whatever is above it. *'Mash Them!: '''Carmine swings his arms and solid blood in the shape of an X appears in-front of him. Deals damage to Carmine and leaves a pool of blood. The move has a follow-up if a pool of blood is already placed. The placed blood solidifies and turns into a sharp arc. *'Rip Apart!: 'Carmine throws a shard of blood onto the ground and it transforms into multiple blood spikes. This move deals damage to Carmine and leaves a pool of blood that can only be used for this follow-up. The pool of blood rises into the air and turns into a blood spike ball. *'Rise Up!: 'A large blood spike comes out of the ground leaving a blood pool. Deals damage to Carmine. This move has a follow-up if a blood pool is there. A much larger blood spike comes out of the pool of blood. *'Hand That Over!: 'Carmine choke lifts his opponent and shoves blood crystals down their throat. (Ouch...) *'Hyahahahaha! Devour Them Up!: 'Blood balls rise into the air and flies at the opponent, if one hits the opponent the blood inside them will shred them up from the inside. *'Piece of Shit! This is Your End!: '''The opponent is impaled from spikes from above and below, they are then impaled from all sides with many MANY sharper, longer, and more linear blood spikes. The spikes the explode breaking apart inside and outside the foe. Gallery Carmine_Prime_(BlazBlue_Cross_Tag_Battle,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Carmine's select portrait in BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle. Under Night In-Birth OST- Bad Surface(Carmine's Theme) Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Under Night IN-BIRTH Category:Male Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Sadists Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Arc System Works